Just a Friend
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: A one shot about an excited girl named Eve who wanted nothing more than a perfect date with her crush. What happens that following night leaves her shell-shocked, for a lack of a better term.


**For the sake of simplicity, Eve is a human in this story.**

It was supposed to play out like the movies. Eve had it all planned in her head, sleep evaded her that night as she mentally rehearsed for the following day.

She would be adorned in her best outfit, a pink summer dress that ended just shy of her knees and a pair of matching pink sandals to complete the look. She'd leave her shoulder-length hair down, fearing to appear over-dressed for her date.

When the sun finally poured its light onto Ruben village, Eve practically jumped out of bed and got ready. Her morning appeared to foreshadow a seemingly perfect day, her skin clear of blemish and her dress free of unexpected wrinkles. The over-excited girl glossed over her reflection an extra minute before skipping out of her house. She breathed in a lungful of fresh, forest aroma before beginning her walk.

Though she wanted to head straight for school Eve knew she couldn't ditch her best friend. It was now a tradition between them to walk to school together.

Eve bolted through her cosy neighbourhood until she reached a tiny wooden cabin. She sprinted up the all-too-familiar wooden steps and knocked on her friend's door. When the small house gave no signs of life Eve tried again, this time pounding feverishly on the door.

"Okay, okay, I get it." A tired, muffled voice groaned on the other side.

"Hurry up, lazy head." Eve gave the door a light kick. "We need to get to school quickly."

The door finally creaked open, revealing her sleepy red-haired friend on the other side," we as in _you_ , right?" Elsword deadpanned, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Eve couldn't hold back the blush warming her cheeks. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

Eve bounced down the stairs as Elsword grumbled angrily behind her. The duo travelled down their usual route to school, though silence hung heavily between them today. Eve and Elsword would often complain about their mountainous school work or talk about the latest games and movies on their walk. It was unusual for the silence to stretch out so long, especially when they were alone.

"Elsword, is anything bothering you?" Eve finally decided to ask, setting aside her excitement for her closest friend.

Elsword shrugged," I just don't wanna go to school. I have a stupid trig' test, remember?"

"Oh come on, Els', don't be like that." Eve punched him playfully on the shoulder. "There's so much for to look forward to today."

"I don't see any good in writing a history paper either." Elsword went on glumly. "All I look forward to is going home and sleeping."

"That's not what I meant." Eve narrowed her eyes, quickly getting sick of his negativity. "Today is Valentine's Day, Els'! It's time for you to confess your _undying love_ for someone and finally get a social life."

Elsword chuckled at her exaggerated response," who needs a social life when you're super popular in an online game?"

"You know what I mean," Eve's eyes wandered up to Elsword's tangled hair. "Man, just look at you—" she proceeded to run her fingers through his ruby locks"—how can you impress anyone looking like _that_?"

Elsword's face was practically the same colour as his hair at this point. He snorted and turned his head the other way," I-I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Then why are you so red, pretty boy?" Eve teased.

"S-shut up."

Eve laughed at his embarrassment," why don't you ask Aisha out? I heard she kinda has a crush on you."

Elsword pondered for a moment before replying, "she's cute but I can't see myself with her." He explained, his blush weakening somewhat. "She seems too serious and bossy."

Fair enough, Aisha was a bit of a perfection artist. Getting together with a lazy, nonchalant guy like Elsword would be like mixing oil and water.

"Then what about Rena? I know she's a grade older than us but she's really sweet."

"She's also really hot," Elsword added jokingly. "I don't see myself with her either. I find it freaky how she dresses up like an elf each and every day. Plus she's graduating this year and I doubt we'd stay in contact."

"Damn, I really thought you'd go for her," Eve said with a huff. "Hmm...what about Ara? She's a cute, little Asian girl who happens to be in our grade. I also know for a fact that she's not strict like Aisha."

"I would ask her out if my buddy Chung didn't have a thing for her." Elsword's answer made Eve want to pull the hairs out of her scalp.

"Elsword, you're gonna be raising an army of cats if you keep this shit up." Eve crossed her arms and frowned. "As your best friend, I won't allow that to happen."

"F-friend...right." He scratched the back of his head. "Eve, I'll find someone eventually...so enough about me—"a smirk slid on his face"—wanna tell me what you have planned for Add?"

Now it was Eve's face to erupted in a scarlet hue," I-I just plan on a-asking him to the festival tonight." She admitted sheepishly.

Every Valentine's Day their small village would hold a festival by the lake. Locally made food would be sold to visitors, music was always provided by a hired DJ, and finally, a firework show to end the romantic night. Every year Elsword and Eve's parents would go out for a date, leaving the two alone to play video games until the fireworks—they always went to see the colourful light show.

"I'm sorry I can't see the fireworks with you." Eve quickly added, knowing how much her friend enjoyed seeing it with her.

"It's cool," Elsword shrugged. "I can watch them by myself this year."

"A-are you sure?" Eve was highly sceptical of his answer. This was the same guy who dragged her out of bed one morning to accompany him to buy a new computer. In other words, Elsword hated doing things alone.

"Dude, don't worry about me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Just enjoy yourself and have fun with your date."

Eve hesitated for a second before smiling back; a tiny voice in the back of her head still doubted his honesty," thanks, Els'." She answered nonetheless.

"Now, onto my serious matters." Elsword wrapped an arm around Eve's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, Eve pretended to not feel the tug at her heartstrings." I want you to call me if Add hurts you in any way. You tell me what he did and I promise I'll come with a baseball bat and..."

 _Oh brother._ Eve though as Elsword rambled on about the many ways he would hurt Add.

* * *

Add was the smartest kid in Eve's physics class, Eve being the second. It was obvious, to Eve, that she would fall for a smart guy like him. Unfortunately, many other girls in Eve's class had the same infatuation for Add. He was not only smart but handsome too; he was _very_ popular with the girls. So when Eve walked into class that day she wasn't surprised her dream guy was already preoccupied with a girl.

Eve felt like her stomach was twisting into knots when she approached her desk which happened to be beside his. She stiffly sat in her seat and kept her head down, silently wishing for him to notice her.

In a perfect world, he would've turned his attention away from the opposing girl to acknowledge her. After all, it wasn't everyday Eve came to school in a dress. It soon became clear to Eve that Add wasn't going to talk to give her a second thought. Despite the warm sunlight kissing her skin through the open window Eve was cold to the bone.

Eve felt like a withered flower, forgotten and tossed away without a second thought when her teacher started the day's lesson. Eve grudgingly opened up her notebook to prepare for the daily notes, her dream date now dead in the fists of reality.

"Hey, Eve." His deep, quiet voice sent shivers crawling down her back.

"Y-yeah?" She shyly peeked beside her. Her heart soared up to her throat as his eyes locked onto hers.

"You look cute today." He smiled, filling Eve's world with light again. "Got a date with your boyfriend today?"

"N-no," Eve absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. "I-I thought I'd dress up for today."

"Right, it's Valentine's Day." He turned his attention back to the board.

Eve swallowed the butterflies back into her stomach," s-so do y-you have a date t-today?"

"Nope," he answered coolly. "Not yet anyway."

"O-oh...umm...w-would y-you like to b-be my date for the f-festival tonight?"

Add's eyes shot back to her again, escalating her heart beat to dangerous levels. For a second Add looked incredulous at her request but before she could give a second thought he answered," sure."

If Eve was alone in her house right now she would be screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead, she suppressed her joy into a toothy smile," t-that's great. Want to meet at the festival a-at six?"

"That sounds good to me." Add smiled curtly back. Eve's eyes lingered on Add for an extra second longer before turning her attention to the board. The sunlight embracing her skin was finally regaining its warmth.

After exchanging numbers with Add, Eve went about her day as normal, though her mind couldn't stop relishing at the idea of going on a date with Add. Elsword was kind enough to listen to her squeal over her interaction with Add all throughout the lunch, she was so delighted at her date that she forgot about Elsword's struggle to find a girlfriend.

* * *

The day passed by like an old, tired slug. When school finally ended Eve rushed home to shower and pretty herself up. She decided to settle with the same outfit for simplicity sake.

Eve was at the festival just before the arranged meeting time. Couples were beginning to flood in, already treating themselves to the prepared food. Eve's face was hot as a flame as she anticipated her date's arrival; her mind (once again) playing all the possibilities this date could bring.

Seconds soon turned to minutes; minutes turned to hours. The pink twilight sky was flooded in navy blue by the time Eve decided to call Add.

 _Maybe he forgot._ Eve thought as she impatiently waited for him to answer. When his cell phone indicated he was unavailable she tried again. _Maybe he lost track of time while getting ready or maybe he's out buying me a gift._

Eve was surrounded by couples, families and groups of close friends by the time she decided to give up calling Add. Though a small, naive part of her still held onto the hope of his arrival she knew he wouldn't be showing up. Eve's fingers clenched around her phone with so much strength she wondered if she could snap the device in half.

Eve turned around, ready to go home when she saw him. She was prepared to run into his arms, elated her showed up to accompany her for the night when she realised he wasn't alone. It was the girl he was talking to earlier in class. Eve could imagine steam rising from her head. She was standing right in front of him and he couldn't bother to bat her an eye. She was ready to confront him, perhaps slap him until he passed out when she overheard them speaking.

"Did that stalker stop calling you yet?" The girl asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, thank god." His words plunged Eve's heart like an icy, sharp dagger. "I give her one compliment and the chick decides I'm interested in her. Like I would date a boring girl like her."

"I hate hanging out with the quiet ones. They don't know how to have fun."

Add bobbed his head at her statement without hesitation," besides, you _much_ more interesting than she is." Add's eyes trailed down the girl like a loaf of juicy steak.

Eve couldn't bare to stay any longer. She pried her way through the crowd, her eyes burning more and more as she felt the curious eyes landing on her. She could already imagine the nearby couples taking pity on her, even without knowing her they could already piece together her story—she hated how easily they could read her.

The moon was high in the sky, shining with all her brilliance when Eve was a good distance away from the noisy festival. Finally safe from the prying eyes, she began to cry—bawl. Under the dome of diamonds, she poured her broken heart out.

If she had known her crush was cold as the winter air she wouldn't have tried so hard to impress him. She made a fool of herself in front of him. He probably made fun of her with his friends while she was beaming at the empty agreement he made to her. Eve's legs gave out under her, it seems like her own body was crumbling under the weight of his betrayal.

"Eve?" A familiar voice made her heart stop. "Oh my god."

She didn't have time to respond when Elsword kneeled down in front of her. Her face was warming like stove out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him coldly.

"I wanted to get some festival food. My Sis said it was really good last year." He paused for a moment. "Eve, what happened? What did Add do to you?" His voice hardened at the last question.

The simple sound of his name made her break into uncontrollable sobs. Before she knew it Elsword pulled her into a tight, warm hug. She didn't think twice to hug him back, crying into his shoulders. Time blurred into one incoherent picture as the tears came hurling down. When she finally calmed herself down she explained the situation to Elsword.

"I'm going to kill him," Elsword claimed through clenched teeth.

"Don't," Eve placed her hand on top of his. "He isn't worth the trouble."

"I don't care. What he did reached a new low." Eve was taken aback by Elsword's unwavering anger. It was unusual for her friend to stay furious at someone. "I mean how could he do that to you? How could he do that to anyone!?"

"Elsword, please just drop it." Eve was practically begging him at this point. The last thing she wanted was to see her best friend get in trouble for assaulting Add. "I-I've had enough for tonight."

That was enough to calm Elsword somewhat. "Do you wanna go home?" He asked softly.

"I-" Eve stopped herself before she could finish. If she went home now she would no doubt curl up in her bed, crying while devouring her household's supply of ice cream. Right now she wanted something to distract her so the pain, later on, wouldn't sting that badly. "I-I want to see the fireworks."

Elsword looked like he wanted to protest but thankfully kept his mouth shut. He wordlessly helped Eve up to her feet and walked back to the lake with her. Music was still blasting when the duo arrived at the lake. A majority of the visitors were now seated by the waterside, cuddling while waiting for the sky to light up.

A chilling breeze swept through the lake, sending goosebumps up Eve's exposed arms and legs. She let out a sneeze in response.

"Oh man, you must be cold in that." Elsword began unzipping his favourite red hoodie.

"You don't have to-" it was too late. Elsword was in nothing but a T-shirt and shorts while Eve had his sweater draped around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he reassured with his signature grin. "Besides, you need this more than me."

"You might catch a cold," Eve chided, purposely snaking her arms around his waist and snuggling closer to him.

Elsword tensed," E-Eve?"

"We might as well stay warm together." She explained, confused by his tense response. They've hugged countless of times in the past; what made this one so different?

"R-right. J-just staying warm." Elsword mumbled, gingerly returning the hug.

Elsword's muscles relaxed as the first firework erupted in the sky, colouring the darkness with sparks of pink. Eve's mind slowly forgot about the recent heartbreak as she lost herself in the sea of colours bursting above.

"Eve," Elsword whispered as the fireworks continued.

"Hmm?" Eve answered, still lost in the amber sparks.

"Don't let Add get to you. This is gonna sound super cheesy but there are so many other guys perfect for you."

"Do you really think so?" Eve found herself drowning in pain again. "What if Add is right? What if I'm...boring?"

"Boring? Eve, I've known you for practically my whole life and you're everything but boring. Hell, you're barely considered normal." Eve normally would've stomped his foot or punched his arm for saying that, but she let this one slide. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Man, how cliche can you get?" Eve laughed.

"Would it still be cliche if I said you looked really pretty today?" Elsword's cheeks erupted in yet another blush.

"Super cliche." Eve rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the sky. "Thanks for being here for me, Els'. I'm really glad to have you as my friend."

Elsword sucked in a sharp breath before replying," yeah." Tightening his grip around her. "I'm glad to have a friend like you too."

 **Valentine's Day isn't just about the romance, people! It can be about friendship too (that's what I believe anyways)!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is a super short one shot I literally thought of couple hours ago. It isn't as well planned and edited as I like it would be but I hope you enjoyed this special V-day story nonetheless.**

 **If you have a significant other I hope you two had a wonderful day and best wishes to you in the future! If you're single (and ready to mingle ) I hope you showed all your loved ones that you care.**

 **New chapters of Silver Lining are coming out this weekend btw. So until then, I'll see you all next time!**

 **I love you all! 3**


End file.
